Killer versus Doctor
by KeeKeeBaby
Summary: A young woman, Kia, gets mixed up in a love triangle between two of the hottest guys in sports entertainment. Soon it becomes a battle between The Legand Killer and The Dr. of Thugonomics.
1. Smiling

OF COURSE YOU KNOW, I own no WWE superstar! I just thought this up. I've been going through a lot of things and I thought writing something would make me feel better! Please review!

_My feet dragged off of my sofa and I walked to my kitchen. I picked up the ranging phone. I pressed it to my ear and sighed. I was almost too tired to even answer the phone. I am drained, emotionally and physically. "Speak." I said hoping it wasn't my mom because I knew if it were, she was going to lecture me about something as she always did. _

"_I'm at your door, I refuse to let you go through this alone." I heard Melisa say. She said she was coming over because she knew what was going on. It was always this time of the year I couldn't function._

"_I told your ass to stay in Atlanta." I said standing up and walking toward the door. I opened the door and my eyes widened. She still looked the same; still slim, in my opinion. She had cornrows like always and Roca Wear velour outfit. _

"_What up?" She asked smiling. "How you holding up?" _

"_I'm not so good..." Tears came to my brown eyes and my head dropped on her shoulder. I'm twenty three years old and this was still too overwhelming for me._

"_You wanna go to the gravesite?" Melisa whispered in my ear and I shook my head no. _

"_I can't." I answered as I felt my eyes burn again. "I told ya I suck as a mourner person." _

"_Kia, shut it." Melisa laughed. "That doesn't make any since, smart one." _

"_And I'm stupid, too." I giggled lightly. _

"_Yes, I know." Melisa laughed making her way into my room. She looked around and then back at me. "You're sad. This room is...mortifying!' _

"_Leave me be." I told her throwing myself on my bed._

"_Where's Kimmy?" She asked turning my television on turning it to 106 & Park. I shrugged pulling my covers over my face. I was lying because I didn't feel like speaking. I just remembered...I used to call him Nikki, especially when me and Kimmy would play. My doorbell rang and Melisa immediately perked up._

"_I got it." She walked out of my room and I glanced at the clock. It was 7:59. I turned to UPN because every Thursday it was obvious what I was watching. I was the human WWE logo. I smiled as I saw the fireworks go off. I was sad. Every since I was eight I had been watching this show; I was truly addicted._

"_Oh, hell no! I will not watch this!" I heard my cousin say. I looked up and Kimmy stood there with her hand on her hips. "It's fake anyway." She shrugged rolling her eyes. _

"_Whatever." I said putting my hand up and crossing my legs. _

"_Guess what!" Melisa asked jumping over me. I looked over at her and tilted my head to the side and shook my head no._

"_No...I am busy." I said. _

"_Okay but I got us tickets! We are going to California!" Melisa said. I glanced over at Kimmy and she was looking at herself in the mirror as she always was, then back to the television. I saw John Cena walk out and spit rhymes at some Kenzo guy about his Americaness. Now that is probably not a word but every since I was thirteen I have been making up words. At first to annoy my mom, her saying cursing was wrong. I was such a troublemaker. I hate John Cena yet he's so adorable. He acts all tough because it's probably written in the storylines but I'd like him to hang out in the hood. Wonder if his white ass would survive then. See, I'm so hypocritical. That's what they said about me. I'm every piece of culture there is in this world and when I first moved into the projects not everyone thought I'd survive but I did. Ha, I proved them wrong. Although, I was so happy when I moved out and into my beautiful house. "I know you heard me!"_

"_Hmm?" Melisa snapped me out of my little trance. _

"_We're going to California...pack." Melisa opened my drawers and started picking out outfits and I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to the TV. There was no way in hell I was going to California. I lie to myself, too, much._

"_Whatever...when you show me a plane ticket and hotel reservations, I'll get excited." I smiled. _

"_Fine." She pulled out some tickets and waved them in my face and I jumped up. Okay, I hate being hot but California; I've always wanted to go. After realizing Melisa wasn't lying I kissed her cheek and ran into my bathroom. The plane was set to take off at 10:45. I pulled my long curly hair up into a ponytail and I got dressed so fast it was ridicules._

"_Hey, Kia...you know that this fake wrestling brand is gonna be in Cali this whole week, right?" I heard Kimmy ask. _

"_Of course I know." I lied. "Plus it's not fake! Triple H planted his foot on the mat and he tore his quad. These things are so real, so don't make me tell you off...again." _

"_The injury was realbut the whole 'I am the Game', now that's fake." Kimmy told me. I gave her the finger as I washed my face. _

"_It doesn't matter if it's fake...all I know is I see hot guys running around in tiny garments...that's sexy." Melisa said smiling. After packing and missing SmackDown, we had my younger cousin drive us to the airport. The long hours it took to get across the country were fun. People were whining and talking about a whole bunch of nothings. It was very entertaining. I looked out the window; it was so nice. I loved this atmosphere. This was a first, it was the end of September and...I was smiling! _

It's Kee-Kee again! Please Read and Review.


	2. Lucky Day

_I own no one!_

"_Who the hell is that?" I think I was a little louder than I meant to be because I saw the brunette turn to me and he casually smiled. He was gorgeous, I couldn't see his face, but his body was very appealing. I hate my contacts. I squinted my eyes and I noticed who it was. _

_It was John Cena. He waved at me and I turned my back to him and walked to the vending machine to get a water. I expressed my feelings for him earlier. I was waiting in the lobby while Melisa and Kimmy got our room ready. Seems as if we were not suppose to have reservations at this hotel for some odd reason._

_My eyes scanned my choices; it was either Pepsi, Dr. Pepper or water. I pressed my fingers on the Aquafina button and as I waited I felt someone's breath on my neck. Ewe. I slowly turned around and saw a very familiar face but I couldn't quite put my finger on who he was. _

"_Hi." He chirped with a 'weak in the knees make a lady collapse' type smile. I waved with a sarcastic grin on my face. If I was rude I didn't mean to be; I was tired. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I officially hate men. First it was that guy on the plane trying to sell me his peanuts and now it was this jerk._

"_Hello." I said grabbing my water. I looked at him again and I wanted to gag. It was Randy Orton. I hate him. He and Triple H are enemies which means he's automatically mines. Yeah...I take wrestling to the heart!_

_Where am I? I feel like I'm in wrestling hell. First Cena and now Orton, wow. "Okay, bye, bye." I walked away and I felt a smile appear on my face. Aren't I supposed to hate him? It's just that those eyes; they seemed so innocent. Okay...I did not just think that!_

_-_

_Randy Orton's Point Of View:_

"_Yo," He dragged out. I knew he was going to say something irrational but hey, he was him! "She left you in the cold?" I heard John ask. I turned around and shook my head no. A woman leaving me...yeah right. Well...he sorta was right._

"_She didn't leave me no where...I'm Randy Keith Orton." I reminded my friend and he gave me a sarcastic grin. _

"_Twenty bucks say's I'll get that woman before you." John challenged me. I eyed him before laughing. _

"_I wouldn't bet on her...she's a woman for God sakes..." I said seriously. "Uh, if you make it one hundred we got a deal." Wouldn't want John to think I'm not the playa I'm known as, now would we? _

"_You've got yourself a deal...me first." I saw John walk over to the woman. She wasn't all that hot if you ask me. She had long dark brown curly hair. A perfect ten figure, though. But that attitude had to go. Okay...so she is that hot. _

_-_

_Kia's P. O. V.:_

"_What up, shorty?" I turned around and there stood John Cena. Okay, is today supposed to be 'piss of Kia day' or something?  
_

"_First of all things, my name is not shorty...secondly, I was talking to someone; thanks for interrupting. And last but not least...if you'd like to talk to a lady how about ask her name and not make up a silly pet name and especially not one as unoriginal as...shorty." Ooh, I finally got to tell someone off today. And it was legitimate, too. I looked at his expressionless face and a grin began to appear. A smile? No, that wasn't what I was expecting!_

"_Why do you have to bitch about it? You could have said it nicely." John said with a cheeky grin. I actually felt myself smirk but Kimmy snapped me out of the little trance._

"_Kia, did he just call you a bitch?" Kimmy asked from behind me. I don't know what came over me but I pulled my hand back and my hand flew right across his gorgeous face. I was so embarrassed because the people in the lobby turned to us. Kimmy grabbed my hand and we were in the elevator before I knew it. "You slapped him!" _

"_Me? You...uh, you instigated it!" I said grabbing the key card out of her hand. _

"_Who was he anyway?" I looked at Kimmy and I felt foolish. I slapped John Cena...I'm a horrible person. He did deserve it...he called me a bitch._

"_Uh...I don't know who he was." I lied walking into a room to find Melisa smiling at some guy in a suit. She's always been a flirt. "Sorry to interrupt." _

"_You mean almost every single wrestler is in this building?" Melisa smirked. _

"_Yeah." The man answered. _

_"Thank you...lots." Melisa smiled rubbing her hands together. I'm not sure what she had in mind but I needed a shower and I have to call my mom. That is going to take a lot of courage but I'm gonna do it. Then I have to get a whole lot of sleep. I rubbed my head and realized something. The so-called 'Dr. of Thugonomics' and the 'Legend Killer wanna be' both spoke to me or at least they tried, today. Ooh, is it my lucky day?_


	3. Likings of Cena

I do not own anyone!

_I yawned and stretched in awkward positions as I stood up from the sofa. I had been in that spot every since I had gotten out of the shower. Melisa and Kimmy bought something to eat and some "hot" Pepsi so they looked to me to get some ice. "You're such a drama queen." Kimmy said to me. _

"_Excuse?" I asked smirking. _

"_Yawning like you're so exhausted." Kimmy said. I flipped her off as I grabbed the ice bucket and walked down the hall way. I walked in the room and I couldn't help but smile. I smile when I am mad and sad and happy and glad. It wasn't particularly my fault. _

"_What...are you following me?" John asked eyeing my body. Wow, my attire made me look like a dude. What was there to look at? I shook my head no, laughing. _

"_No...but I think you may be harassing me." I told him putting the bucket on the ice machine. _

"_Well I'm not." He turned his head as he gripped his bucket full of ice and I gasped. I can't believe I did that; a red bruise on his face because of...me._

"_Oh my God...did I do that." I asked walking over to him. I almost forced his face into my hands as I examined it._

"_No I was in the ring and...I mean; yes...because of you my face looks like this." John said biting his lip. He put a sincere look in his eye and my heart broke into pieces. _

"_Well...I disagree. You look the way you look because of a few personal problems." I glanced around the tiny room as he laughed. I always made an attempt at being funny when I knew I was wrong. _

"_You're funny." He complimented sarcastically. _

"_I really do apologize...you just happen to be the one to cross the line today." He was being cordial...I could really get use him!_

"_Uh, same time same place?" John asked and I chuckled. _

"_I wouldn't count on it." I said getting my bucket of ice. "Sorry about that." I told him again as I left. When I walked in the room Kimmy looked at me and shook her head in disappointment. "I didn't do anything." _

"_You did...you're guilty of something...I don't know what yet. Anyway, you need to go get Melisa." Kimmy said and my eyebrow raised. _

"_She did what?" I asked. _

"_She has a camera and she's on a mission. She took a picture of door knob saying John Cena could have touched it. She was pissed when she found out you slapped him...be aware. You are gonna get her before she's arrested of molestation of half naked guys." _

"_I don't have to do what you say." I protested._

"_Yeah? I spoke to your mom and she says I'm in charge. Call her on your way..." She blew two kisses at me as I made my way out of the door for the second time. I think that was just an excuse for Kimmy to get me out of the room. But then again, Melisa was a little loco. I'd swear I saw her run down a nearby staircase so I followed what I thought was her. I opened the door and walked down a flight of steps. I opened the door and my eyes widened. It was Triple H, Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon talking about something. Oh God, he is hotter than I thought and I am not talking about Vince! _

"_What are you doing?" I jumped as I heard the voice of a man. It was starting to get a little too familiar for me. I looked up and he was looking down at me and in that moment I realized just how tiny I was. "So...you are a stalker." John laughed. _

"_No...honest." I said. "I was looking for my friend... but...that's Triple H...Triple H." I repeated for emphasis. John shrugged and grabbed my hand._

"What up, bosses..." John said and Vince, Stephanie and Triple H turned to us and I fought the urge to scream out in joy. "This is my...uh, friend...Kia." 

"_Hey." Stephanie smiled at me and I waved. _

"_It's nice to meeting you but I gotta get to a meeting. Wouldn't want the big man not there." Vince laughed at his joke. He actually seemed nice! "See ya." Vince smiled as he disappeared._

"_Hi...my name's Paul." Triple H said. Yes I know...Paul Michael Levesque, son of Pat and Paul Levesque, brother of Lynn, 6'4'', 265 pounds, 10 time world heavyweight champ...trust me, I know._

"_Hi." I muttered. Hi? It was the best thing I could come up with. I'm such a dork._

"_We'll see you later Cena and hopefully you too, Kia." Him and Stephanie walked off and I turned to John and punched his arm. _

"_You're a really abusive person, you know?" He asked eyeing me and I looked down at my apparel. Navy basketball shorts and a tank top with high-top socks that almost reach my knees. _

"_You just made me meet my favoritist person in the world and I look like this...John Cena I hate you." I said looking in his eyes._

"_Uh...favoritist isn't a word." He told me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Come, I'll bring you to your room." John grabbed my hand and we got into the elevator. We didn't exchange words because I was a little too excited. I just met Triple H. If I could do that it was time for me to take over the world! He brought me to my room and turned to look at him._

"_Did you bring me to my room just to find out what room I was in?" I asked tilting my head to the side and he smiled. _

"_Maybe...for future reference." He smirked and I laughed at his boldness. "Uh...I didn't know you liked the show...if I left you tickets downstairs at the front desk would you come?" _

"_Yeah." I answered in disbelief. _

"_Good. Show starts at seven so get there before six thirty..." He told me about to walk away._

"_Why?" I garbled almost inaudibly. _

"_You're cute." He said and I nodded. That was a good enough excuse. "Please don't bring a boyfriend." _

"_Promise. I won't." I assured him. He smiled before leaving and I walked in my room. _

"_Did you get lost?" I heard Melisa's voice ask. Possibly. There's a big possibility that I was getting lost in the likings of John Cena. Wow._

A/N: Last night I went to a Raw House Show and I saw Randy Orton. Very cute! Then I saw him when he was leaving. I waved, just like everyone else, and he waved back. Not much, but I got some pictures!


	4. Timing is Everything

Do Not Own Any1!

_Okay, when John Cena said he'd get me tickets to the show I didn't know he meant tickets along with backstage passes. I was in awe but I played it cool. I made Melisa promise me she wasn't going to jump on a sweaty guy in tights. I also made her promise not to touch anyone. Kimmy decided to go to a party with a few guys she met...she thinks she's grown. Me and Melisa sat down in the cafeteria with drinks. There were a lot of guys here and they really did walk around in briefs. It's heaven! "Did you call your mom?"_

"_No, I do not even look forward to doing so." I stated truthfully. She handed me her cell phone and smirked. _

"_Call." Melisa said simply. I think she just wanted me to get out of her hairs. I accepted the cell phone and walked down the hall searching for somewhere empty. I dialed the oh so familiar phone number and rested against the wall as I waited for her to pick up. _

"_Hello?" I heard her ask. She sounded like she'd been in tears. Well, that's how everyone was in my family this time of the year._

"_Hi mom." I mumbled. I heard her draw in a sharp breath. _

"_Jennifer where are you?" She was mad. No one had called me Jennifer in years. It only brought back memories. _

"_I'm in...California." I answered. _

"_You are half way across the country..." She yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear. Thank God, I thought. Being half way across the country was possibly better for my health, right now._

"_Uh, obviously." I mumbled. _

"_What?" She questioned my pitch._

"_Nothing." I lied rolling my eyes._

"_What are you thinking? I still don't understand you! Jennifer...what goes through your head. It still amazes me that you're my daughter." _

"_Me too..."_

"_Would you like it if I up and left without saying anything to you?" _

"_Mom, that's all I've ever wanted." I said laughing. She silenced. "Ma, I'm kidding." _

"_No, Kia, this is ridicules." _

"_Mommy, I don't want to mope anymore...I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired. I hate feeling this way for six months, ma. I don't want this to take over my life! Mom, I'm twenty-three years old. Just because you can't let go don't drag me down with you. I am my own person." _

"_Who do you think you are? I am your mother. You listen to me-" _

"_As of five years ago I was a grown woman mom. Eighteen is when I moved from under your roof mom...eighteen is when I gained my independence." I felt my eyes tear up. I hated the feeling. My nose burned; my eyes burned; my throat felt like it was being ripped out of my neck. Even though I did this so often, it still killed me to do so. _

"_I can't stand you." I heard her say and I couldn't help but let my tears fall freely. _

"_Mom, that's a little harsh don't you think...I hate it when you do that. Mom...ma..." She hung up on me. I rested my head against the wall and I guess I let it all out. I did one of those cries you don't expect to do. I cried so much my face started to hurt. _

"_Hey..." I turned around and I don't know who it was but I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I guess I needed a hug. "Are you okay?" When I finally looked up I didn't even bother to push him away. I just backed up slowly and I smoothed my skirt out. _

"_Thanks, Randy." I turned to walk away with my head hung low. I worked too hard for my image and I wasn't about to blow it. _

"_Wait." He put his hand on my shoulder and I turned around. "Are you alright?" I looked up at him. He simply wore a pair of track pants and a towel around his neck. His blue eyes were sincere and his scent was captivating...I guess. I do not like Randy Orton..._

"_No..." I answered. He pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder. Let me rephrase...on his bare shoulder...no shirt...all skin and muscle._

"_Come on..." He brought me to a door and I looked at him with a small smile on my face. "Woman's locker room...do whatever you women do to make yourselves look all gorgeous and I'll be back to get you in a minute." He opened the door and exchanged a few words with Trish, I assume and then before I knew it a cluster of girls were crowding me._

"_Did he hurt you?" I looked up at a leggy diva. It was Stacy Keibler and I shook my head no. "If he did...it's nothing but typical." _

"_He didn't-" I started. _

"_You don't have to explain yourself." Lita smiled. _

"_If all you need to do is dry your tears...go ahead and do it." Victoria said handing me a tissue. _

"_...It's okay to cry..." I looked up at Trish. She had a sweet look on her face...really out of character. _

"_Thanks." I said standing up. I took a few refreshing breaths and straitened my shirt. "Thanks...I really appreciate it." _

"_Any friend of Randy's is a friend of ours..." Lita smiled. _

"_I was actually here to see John...Randy was just there...guys, thank you, again." I stood up and Randy re-entered the locker room. _

"_Please be dressed!" Randy yelled. "Come on." He took my hand and I followed him into the hall. _

"_Randy...thank you." I smiled. _

"_I'd love to bring you to the hotel but I have to make an appearance so I'm gonna get my friend to bring you...Uh, you know him. Don't think you like him much but you know him." Randy opened a locker room and told me to wait. I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes and out came Randy and his friend just as soon as he walked in._

_  
"Hey...I was looking all over for you." John said smiling. _

"_You found me." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me. _

"_You came together? I thought you hated him." _

"_She did...now she doesn't." John chuckled taking my hand into his and I laughed lightly. _

"_Don't be too sure." He gave me a mocking expression. _

"_You alright?" John asked puckering his eyebrows. I nodded slowly and he just smiled._

"_Bye Randy...thank you." Me and John walked down the hall I did not realize how hard Randy was starring at us until I turned to see his fiery eyes. John happened to pull me closer to him wrapping his strong arm around my waist. I didn't resist, I don't know why though. I just needed to feel loved, I assume. I got my jacket and told Melisa I was leaving, she didn't care though._

"_Really, are you okay?" _

"_Yes, John...my mom is just bitching. She said I was being rude and I had no respect. She was so mad she called me Jennifer." I said pushing my curly hair back. _

"_Jennifer?" He questioned. I hit his arm and threatened him. _

"_No...never say that name and I mean that! I swear I will inflict some serious pain on you." I told him as he laughed. We talked a whole lot more. After he bought me dinner I guess I zoned out because he kept asking me if I was alright._

"_Are you okay?" John asked me again for the eleventh time. We were now in his room and he let me into his mini bar. That was a mistake on his behalf. I looked up at him and shook my head no. _

"_No...I don't understand how a woman of forty something years could be so juvenile. Mm, vocabulary word." I paused to sip some of the liquid in the glass; I'm not so sure what it was, but it was good and I did pour it so I'm assuming it was safe. "Seriously, how does a person hold on to something for so long. Honestly, John...I hate my mom..." I complained. _

"_Hate?" He sipped a beer and I nodded vigorously. _

"_Yes...I hate her...and with a passion, too." I said pouting. I crossed my arms across my chest trying not to cry. _

"_Okay." He sad in a tune. I sat back in the chair and I cried. Tears streamed down my face and they weren't stopping. Crying in front of John Cena was not something on my Christmas wish list. With the back of my hand I wiped away tears before they even fell. Or, at least I tried. "Wait...don't cry." He pulled me to a standing position and hugged me. I guess this hug was a lot different from Randy's. Truthfully, I hugged Randy and stayed in his arms not only because I needed a hug but I'm sure it was also out of lust. Randy is really cute is there any needed explanation? John kissed my forehead, like an older brother would do._

_We weren't drunk and I know that. But when I looked up he just looked so caring. I planted a big kiss on John and he pulled me closer, if possible. I ran my fingers though his short hair and he pulled back. He gave me a 'you sure you want this' look. My short arms wrapped around his neck and I got on my toes just to kiss him again. I hated being so short but I wasn't complaining when I felt John's kisses. I left after a few long...and I mean very, very long kisses but then I returned. _

_I'm guilty. _

_Seriously...who wouldn't? There must have been love in the air because I officially went over my boundaries. I mean, sleeping with someone on the first date just wasn't me...he got me at a good time._

_His timing was the best...for him, that is._

Please, please, please, please click the review button and write what comes to your brilliant minds. Love ya! Buh-bye!


	5. Let The Game Begin

Just to let you know: I own nothing and no one. And, I am no way affiliated with any WWE Superstar.

_My eyes shot open and I sat up. I looked down and I was wearing absolutely nothing. I looked around and I was on a bed alone, by myself. I closed my eyes to try to remember what happened. Randy...no...John, I slept with John Cena last night. I mean there's no complaints but...I still slept with him either way it's looked at. I stood up and grabbed an oversized rob and threw it on my body. "You just woke up?" I turned around to see John smiling. He had on a jersey and a pair of pants that weren't as fitting as they should have been._

"_Yeah...what time is it?" I asked._

"_Like eleven." He answered as I yawned. _

"_Look...we did something I am not known to do as, uh..." I searched for the word to use. "Early as we did...I'm not one to give it up so easily so..." _

"_But you did and I had a good time." He rubbed his hands together and instead of rolling my eyes and cursing him out, I chuckled. _

"_Right." I said. _

"_Here...it's the smallest shirt I have and the tightest sweats." He threw me clothes and I thanked him. After changing I walked out and he was playing PS2. _

"_Thank you for making me feel better." I laughed because this was so awkward. _

"_You're welcomed...I hate playing against the computer, it always cheats." He put the game on pause and stood up. _

"_No...could it be possible you suck?" I asked laughing and he pulled a look. _

"_No." I laughed again as I gave him a hug good-bye. "Am I gonna get a phone number?"_

"_Oh, so you mean this wasn't a casual fling?" I asked sarcastically picking up a pen. I wrote my cell phone number and then I left him with a smile on his face. When I walked out of his room Randy was standing there smiling. "Good morning." _

"_I'm sure it is..." He glanced at John's door and then to me. _

"_If you're referring to the John thing...as of late, we're just friends." I said. I think it was that look that he was giving me made me feel so darn guilty. _

"_Didn't ask you...really don't care...I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out. For lunch maybe?"_

"_Sure." I smiled. "Uh, I'm right down the hall right there, I'll be ready in thirty minutes." _

"Alright." He smiled at me as I started walking. "Hey-" I turned around. "Love the attire...those are my sweats by the way." I gave him the thumbs up as I walked into my room. I let out one of the most childish giggles.

"_Where were you?" Kimmy asked frowning. I shrugged as I made my way to my suitcase. _

"_I got lost." I said and she gave me a look. "Okay, I went out with a person and I stayed with that person and he let me borrow some clothes...no biggy." _

"_HE?" She exclaimed and I shrugged again. "Jennifer Kira-"_

"_Don't do the whole name thing...I can't take it. I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed!" She laughed sarcastically. _

"_You don't even know when to come home but you can take care of yourself!" Kimmy yelled. _

"_Why are you on her case when you just got here?" We turned around and Melisa stood there with a small smirk on her face. "I was here last night, what about y'all?"_

"_I was a little busy last night and...uh, early this morning...and I have somewhere to be in twenty minutes..." I dumped all my clothes out on a neatly made bed and I picked out an outfit...something casual. I took out a pair of tight, black Pepe jeans and the matching shirt. I took a short shower and I got dressed and twelve o'clock on the dot, he was knocking on the door. Too bad I was still in the bathroom doing my hair...I pulled it back into a tight ponytail and wrapped my curly hair into a bun. After I put on lip-gloss I was ready to be out. I walked out of the room and Randy was sitting on the sofa and Kimmy was standing above him. As if she were interrogating him…God, help me!_

"_So, you're the man my little cousin was with last night...'til this morning. She is only twenty-three...how old are you, anyway?" Kimmy said crossing her arms. I felt my cheeks flush...this was so embarrassing. I wanted to yell to her, I was not with Randy last night, Kimberly, but then again...I don't think Randy would appreciate that._

"_Twenty four." Randy told her. I think he was a little intimidated by her tone...or maybe not. _

"_Kimberly!" I yelled. She turned around and we shared glares. "Go put your head down, or something!"_

"_That's something you know all about right, putting your head down..." I cannot believe she said that and in front of Randy, too. _

"_Ooh, when I get back, I swear it's gonna be me and you." I said grabbing my purse. "Randy I'm ready." I said and he followed me out of the room. _

"_Older cousin?" Randy asked and I nodded. _

"_Yeah, I am so sorry you had to experience that. But believe me, it's nothing compared to Thanksgiving." I said laughing. "That's when the grandparents join and the mom's and daddy's...really rowdy." _

"_I'd like to come." He smiled and I chuckled. "Where do you want to go?" _

"_Anywhere, as long as I can have french-fries and a cheese burger." I smiled and he smirked. _

"_I like you..." He said and I giggled. I'm almost sure he said that because I'm not gonna be spending all his money...at least not today. We walked into the garage to find a waiting limo. _

"_Why so fancy to a fast food restaurant?" I asked. _

"_That's what we do...wrestlers are really classy; plus we just charge it to Vince." He laughed. I knew he was only kidding because he'd be fired by now. "So, you're just visiting?" I looked across the table and Randy's eyes were on me. _

"_Yeah...hey, we're both in our early twenties...that's something we have in common." I said smiling. "When's your birthday?"  
_

"_April Fools day." He answered with a small nod. _

"_So, you were just a little joke?" I asked smiling at him and he put his hand to his chest. _

"_I get real emotional about that." Randy said pretending to weep. I just did a cheesy grin...I hate those. It's when you feel you have nothing to say. _

"_You're a year older than me. I'm twenty-three...an Aquarius."_

"_February?" He asked and I shook my head no. _

"_January...the thirty-first. Make sure you remember that date." Okay, I was having a very good time. Randy wasn't getting me into bed though! _

_Anywho, he turned out to be a really nice guy. We laughed hysterically, but because of silly things, though. He teased me about how I could devour a cheeseburger that was bigger than my mouth. I teased him about being Cowboy Bob Orton's son and you know, his cast. Then he talked me into going roller-skating. _

_We were skating and Randy had already busted his ass too many times to count on my fingers and toes. "Randy, stop playing!" I warned as he grabbed my hand. I screamed at the top of my lungs 'cause he was going fast. Fast like knew what he was doing. "Randy I am gonna kick your ass!" I laughed but I was so scared I was gonna bump into someone but no...we didn't bump into someone, no...we just fell. We rested against the wall, both laughing like we were nuts. _

"_Look at what you did!" Randy said and I giggled. _

"_That was all you!" I shot back._

"_Hey, would you like to save this moment?" A teen rolled up to us with a camera in his hand, wearing a working uniform that looked ridicules, in my opinion of course. I still don't think bright orange and red goes together. Randy nodded smiling and he pulled me closer so I was between his legs. I smiled as the guy set up to take the picture. "Ready?" _

"_Ready." Randy said. After he took the picture he skated somewhere as me and Randy struggled to get up. Wasn't this man supposed to be athletically capable of all sorts of things? Well roller-skating was not something he could do. When he finally got up, I stayed down laughing at him. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. After he got me to my feet I decided to start the trash talking._

"_If my ass is bruised you're massaging it." I told him poking out my lip._

"_I have no problem with that." After talking a lot of smack and making threats, then getting our pictures that were really cute, we made our way to the limo. I leaned up against him and he wrapped his arm around me. We had a long ride to the hotel considering we had to drive mile after mile to find this Skate joint that was for kids. We had to be the oldest people there. When we finally got to the hotel it was dark. I saw John and I waved. Funny thing was that when John was gonna say something, Randy pulled me closer to him. Almost the same way John pulled me close to him when we left Randy, last night. I'm a little on the confused side and I'm beginning to think I'm in way over my head!_

"_Let the games begin." I heard Randy mumble. What in the world was he talking about?_

Please, review!


End file.
